


In Which Astrid Farnsworth Meets Some New Old Friends

by poppetawoppet



Category: Fringe, Leverage
Genre: Astrid Farnsworth deserves the world, BAMF Astrid, Crossover Pairings, I want to write all the backstory, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid Farnsworth's fiance wants to introduce her to his friends, who happen to be criminals.</p>
<p>Turns out Astrid may have already met them in the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Astrid Farnsworth Meets Some New Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> so anyone who is a part of the Mark Does Stuff Community knows about his Christmas cards. Inspired as such, I wrote this in my Christmas card back to him, inspired by his love for Astrid and my love for team Leverage

Astrid crosses her arms and looks at her fiancé.

"I love you Todd, but I took care of Walter Bishop for four years. There is nothing you can pull on me."

Astrid holds back the smile she wants to give him. She understands that 'Agents' Hagen, Thomas and Frakes are his friends, and helped him through his father's death, and that he's trying to protect them. But they promised each other full disclosure.

"Well," Todd says, "They technically are on the FBI payroll list."

Astrid laughs and pulls the picture of him and his three friends out of the frame.

"That doesn't surprise me. Not with a hacker like Alec around," she says.

Todd looks at her. She smiles.

"Don't get me started on the other two," she says.

"You know them?"

"I do. And won't that make dinner interesting?"

*

"McSweeten, my man, how are you?"

Todd let Hardison pull him into a hug, and traded a shoulder pat with Eliot. Parker took both his hands and squeezed them.

"So, where is she?" Parker asks.

"Well, um, the thing is, she knows who you are. Like, really you. I'll let her explain. Parker, Hardison, Eliot, meet my fiancée—"

Astrid comes into the room, and Todd watches as all three of his friends blink, then smile.

"Astrid?" They all say, then look at each other, then at Todd.

Astrid smiles, and walks to Alec first, kissing him on the cheek.

"I never forgave you for dropping that coding class and leaving me in the lurch with Professor Mortenson," she says.

Alec grins, "Well, there was a thing with me being stupid and hacking into student records and well, crime."

"I know," she says, and turns to Eliot. 

He leans down and kisses her on the cheek, murmuring something in French. She says something back.

"Eliot Spencer, settled down. I never thought I'd see the day, not after that weekend in Cannes."

"Who says I'm settled?" Eliot says, and only grins when Parker and Hardison hit him.

Astrid shakes her head and turns to Parker. 

"Parker," she says, and cups Parker's face with her hands.

"It's okay, I really like the kissing part now," Parker says, and leans forward to kiss Astrid full on the lips. "But I don't think I'm supposed to kiss other people, right?"

"Not usually," Astrid says. "But I'm sure your boyfriends will make an exception for an old friend. Now tell me, how it is the three most independent people I know end up together?"


End file.
